Ravens and Rock 'n' Roll
by NathanScott23
Summary: Nathan and Haley spend the day doing up the nursery. [One Shot]


I'm still going through my Baby Scott phase, hence, this fic. Anyway, let me know what you think when you're done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything OTH. But I'm most willing to adopt Baby Scott, or kidnap him...whatever.

**Ravens and Rock 'n' Roll**

_All I want is for you to be happy,_

_And take this moment to make you my family,_

_Finally you have found something perfect,_

_And finally you have found..._

**- Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Hard to Concentrate"**

She is dressed in one of Nathan's old shirts and her own denim overalls. Tatty and worn, but comfortable in her large state. Her long hair is tied back in a loose ponytail and her face is set with determination as she studies the room before her. A bucket of blue paint dangles in one hand, and a paintbrush rests in the other, which she now taps against her thigh in concentration.

Her husband sets down another bucket of paint next to her, "ok Haley, so here's the thing. You're not allowed to do anything that involves lifting, standing on ladders, reaching up to high places, or for that matter, anything that requires you to move."

The determined expression leaves her face and she glances at him petulantly, "what _am_ I allowed to do?"

He points to a chair in the corner, "sit down and act supportive."

"Nathan, it's painting, I'm not going to die."

"Fine," he relinquishes, "just...try not to breathe in too much of the paint fumes ok?"

Haley looks at him teasingly, "I wasn't aware I was going to be breathing in any at all. Are you insinuating that I'm going to attempt to get high?"

"You know what I mean," Nathan grumbles.

* * *

After finishing the first coat, the couple stop for a break. Big blue splotches of paint have now been added to the wear and tear of the overalls. Haley grabs a rag to wipe her hands as she turns to Nathan, who is looking at her expectantly. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We decorate the room according to the theme."

"What's the theme?"

Haley looked sheepish, "well, I haven't actually figured that out yet."

"Haley Scott? Not organised?" Nathan gasped in mock astonishment. Haley threw the rag at him.

"I was excited ok? I guess I just didn't think about it before."

Nathan smiled, "if it helps, I'm excited too." Haley perked up, "well my reformed bad boy, we have a theme to pick!"

Nathan groaned and collapsed in the chair as Haley clapped her hands with glee and rapidly reeled off a list of themes.

"Star Wars?"

"No."

"Harry Potter?"

"No."

Haley pouted, "School of Rock?"

"No!"

"Well it's better than anything you might pick!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

Nathan sighed, "wait a minute, I'll be back."

"Fine," Haley acquiesced as she took the seat Nathan had just vacated.

* * *

Two minutes later, Nathan walked back into the room, his arms laden with cardboard tubes. Haley looked at him curiously and stood up to move towards him. 

"Posters," he said, by way of explanation. He dumps his load on the table and grabs her gently by the waist to bring her forward. He looks excited now. Uncapping the first tube, he pulls the poster out. Unrolling it, he holds it up for her to see. Haley snorts indignantly, "Michael Jordan?!"

"Uh huh. Isn't it great?"

"I _was_ right, my ideas _are_ better than anything you might pick. Also, may I remind you, dearest, that this is not your room?"

"Haleeeeyyyyy," he whines.

Haley's hands find her hips; her usual 'don't argue' stance. "I'm willing to reach a compromise."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "oh? And what would that be?"

"You can put up that Jordan poster, if I can out up one of my own." Nathan grinned widely.

"What?"

"That was going to be one of my bargaining strategies," he reaches over to the table and picks up another cardboard tube. Once it is uncapped, and the poster pulled out, he hands it to her.

Haley cautiously takes it and unravels it. Her bright grin a second later is enough to match Nathan's. In her hand, is a large School of Rock poster. She launches herself at Nathan, who is startled, but manages to catch her in time.

"Thank you," she says, as she kisses him gratefully on the cheek.

Nathan shrugs casually, "I do what I can."

Haley rolls her eyes, "you know, this still doesn't solve the problem of the theme."

Nathan pauses and looks thoughtful for a moment, before his eyes light up, "Ravens," he says simply.

Haley looks confused, "sorry?"

"Ravens," he says again, "the theme...it can be the Ravens."

Haley opens her mouth to argue, then abruptly stops. She scans the room, and is startled to discover that they've chosen exactly the right shade of blue. And really, did she honestly mind that it was basketball-themed? _No, no, I really don't mind. Besides, I call the shots when we have a girl._

She smiled happily, "Mr. Scott, I do believe we've found our theme."

* * *

When they were done some hours later, the room was completely transformed. Its walls were coated in the blue paint. Halfway up, there was a thick black stripe running around the entire perimeter of the room. Underneath that, was an equally thick white stripe, following the same path as the one above. There was a mini basketball hoop attached to one wall, and there were a couple of Jordan posters scattered throughout. Additionally, there was a Ravens poster signed by the whole team, and of course, the lone School of Rock poster. There were various supportive stickers behind the door as well (including Ravens Basketball Team, Ravens Cheerleaders, Ravens Booster Mums and Numerous shelves around the room held gifts from their friends. A bunch of mixed CD's from Peyton ("It's never too early to be exposed to the glory that is rock!"), designer baby clothes courtesy of Brooke, an enormous album full of photos of the whole gang from Lucas (who had also managed to sneak in some Steinbeck books), and a small hoodie from Skillz. Nathan had remarked that he hoped this didn't mean that their child would become "wannabe black" like Tim. And lastly, nestled in the cot situated in the far corner of the room was the baby blanket knitted by Camilla that Whitey had presented them with just over a year ago. This happened to be Haley's personal favourite. 

Nathan came back from cleaning the paintbrushes to find Haley rearranging the blanket yet again; she was humming something that sounded suspiciously like a lullaby underneath her breath. He smiled fondly; his Hales was feeling clucky. He snuck up behind and wrapped his arms around her, coming to rest on her now large tummy. She wasn't surprised though, he'd done that a lot over the past few months.

They stood back, with Nathan's arms still around Haley, to admire their handiwork. Haley laughed, "this really isn't a normal room for a baby boy."

"But this isn't a normal kid. Because he doesn't have normal parents...we've never been normal, remember? He has a rock star mum."

Haley giggled, "and he has a star shooter dad." She sighed and leant her head back to rest on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan nodded in agreement, "nope. We're definitely not a normal family."

**The End**

* * *

I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I shamelessly plug all my other loves in my fics - Stars Wars, Harry Potter, School of Rock. (Which reminds me; head on over to the School of Rock fandom and write a fic/review the fics - there are some really great ones there).

Hope you liked it, check out my other fics if you want.

Take care.

xoxo, Shevy

P.S: To those readers who are about to strangle me for not yet producing something other than a one shot (I know you're out there. Hee), be patient; believe it or not, I've been wanting to write a chaptered fic ever since I started here. I've just been waiting for some semblance of a non-ridiculous plot to find its way into my head. We'll get there guys, eventually (or at least sometime in the next five years).


End file.
